Your Love is a Song
by Lupus Silvae
Summary: After Waka and Amaterasu returned to the Celestial Plain, Ammy realized how incredibly empty life was without Issun constantly bouncing beside her. Will a certain French flautist be able to make her see she truly is in heaven?


The melody he played filtered through the trees and grasses of the Celestial Plain, murmuring loving words into the ears of whoever heard it. Even the mountains seemed to enjoy the flute's song as it softly echoed off their rocky faces. Flowers revealed their beauty as the symphony caressed them lovingly. The player had his eyes closed as he let his fingers do the work. Wind from the heavens blew sakura petals past his long golden hair and rosette shirt. The spring in front of him caught the petals and swirled them round and round, creating a dizzying whirlpool of blossoms.

At the edge of the pool sat a gorgeous young woman; her dazzling white hair bearing a crimson mark leading to her nose. Red markings above and below her eyes echoed those that swirled down her similarly colored kimono. Two wolf-like ears sprouted where normal human ones should have been, and a tail dipped in black ink curled around her leg. This woman was no mortal, but rather the sun goddess, Amaterasu. She looked into the pool below her, tracing the petals with her fingers and following the swirling waters with her dark amber eyes.

She nearly jumped as the music stopped, and she glanced up at the man beside her. His bright blue eyes gazed at her with confusion, though he tried to hide it. "Ma chérie, why are you so sad? We have returned to the Celestial Plain, our powers have brought back its beauty, and the other gods and goddesses have more than made up for the damage done in your absence. You have even returned to your true form. What bothers you so?"

A sigh escaped the goddess's lips, and she turned to face the flautist. "Waka, I just… You're right, it's gorgeous here, but it's not my home anymore. I hardly remember it. I barely remembered you."

"I am aware… but ma chérie, you still have not told me why the tears desire to come forth."

"I miss him, Waka. I miss Issun."

"Little bouncing friend?"

"Yes, I suppose," Ammy giggled. "I know he hated you, but he was my best friend after my reincarnation. I wish I hadn't had to leave him."

"I understand… but you know I went through something similar, yes?"

"If you've told me, I don't recall."

"No surprise, I suppose. But you are aware that when I crashed here, I had no memory of my past?"

"It came back to you though, didn't it?" inquired Ammy.

"Yes, in time, but when I prophesied that Nagi must kill Orochi, and you left, I was alone. My foolishness… it also caused the deaths of all the celestials who lived here." Waka paused and looked at the sky, obviously emotional on the topic of his past. Amaterasu was touched that he would even bother recounting the events for her. "I was alone for two hundred years. While awaiting Nagi I was separated from you, and after your death, yet another one hundred years had to pass before I saw you again. I grew very accustomed to the feeling you are now struggling with, ma chérie."

Amaterasu glanced up at Waka, then returned her gaze to the blossom-filled spring. After a few minutes of comfortable silence, she spoke: "How did you deal with it, Ushiwaka? How did you live with such emptiness inside you?"

"You give me too much credit, Amaterasu. You see, I did not live during those accursed two hundred years. I was very much dead inside. But you are very different. You have a great ally in the mortal world supporting you even now, and while this is no official prophecy… I have a feeling you will meet each other once again."

"Perhaps so."

Waka smiled, then closed his eyes and returned to his flute playing. Amaterasu could not help but laugh as the happy melody caressed her ears. All thoughts of Issun faded away as the music lifted her high above even the Celestial Plain. She lost all sense of reality as her heart took her far away from the problems she faced. The dawn she had brought shone brightly against Waka's golden hair and almost blinded her completely.

Even through the light, she could see him open his eyes and smile caringly at her. He put down the flute and walked over to her, holding her hands in his and holding her chin so she met his gaze. The look of absolute adoration and devotion was enough to set her heart aflutter. This man from the accursed Moon Tribe had the ability to repel sadness with his flute, and as their lips met, she realized that his love for her had the same talent as his song.

* * *

**AN/ **Still working on the Sonic stuff, but my muses have moved elsewhere. I had to write something or I'd go insane. D: First Okami fic, too. So this is different for me. Hope you liked it!

~Wolf~


End file.
